Less Creepers More Confusion
by Tomas Lutwig
Summary: A long while has passed since his coming, and all of the elements have passed on as well. How will he deal with what awaits?
1. Less Creepers More Confusion

**Author's Notations:Well, it might not be as crazy as it used to be, but this is only the first chapter. Awaiting the next is you challenge my friends. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

Having been almost a hundred years since I had come here, everything seemed just as normal as ever. The birds sang in the trees outside, a lone owl flew in and landed on one of the many perches that sill lined the interior of the house, I watched as many different animals scurried over to eat the food from the bowls I had put them in before.

I let out a sigh of content as I laid on my couch reading my book. Only for a knock on the door to rip me away from the epic I was reading.

Letting out a groan, I replaced the bookmark before placing the book on the small table next to the couch and started for the door.

Another knock echoed from it's old hinges making me become irate and open it with magic. "Yes?" I asked, voice cracking from disuse as the animals he begun to understand me without talking.

"Princess Celestia wishes to see you" The guard at the door said, handing me a small letter before turning around and heading for a carriage.

"I see" Escaped from my mouth. I opened the small envelope and looked over the contents only finding out that it was a normal routine check that she had asked for me to do every few years. "Mind if I pay a visit to someone first?" I asked, realizing that the normal form of talking still hadn't gotten to me yet.

The guard rolled his eyes but nodded, "Please make it quick" he said.

"No worries, it should be" I said walking out of the old cottage closing the door behind me with magic. Spreading out my wings I took off slowly allowing the guards in the cart to do the same before speeding off towards my destination.

I heard a few calls from some ponies down below, but I payed them no heed as the cemetery came into view.

A loud groan was heard from the carriage as I landed and they behind me, but ignored them again. 'Always so impatient' I thought walking past the gates.

_I was wondering if you noticed that as well _Ralph said, slight annoyance in his voice. _Maybe we should just kill them all, I mean it could work out just like I planned! First we borrow Blue Balloon's party cannon and then-_

'Alright, first off; How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care if you talk about that kind of things. Just NOT here! And secondly, I doubt Blue Balloon would just let us borrow the party cannon he got from his grandmother' I thought nearing my desired grave by the second.

Ralph let out a sigh before a very quiet apology was heard in my head.

I stopped and turned to the grave that I had always come to in the mornings, when the weather pegasi had yet to come and do anything with the natural beauty that this world made.

"Good morning Fluttershy" I said sitting down in front of the grave which was perpetually covered in flowers, as the six next to it were as well. "I was able to take care of the rabbit that had been hurt by some of the carnivores in the forest yesterday. I don't quite know what happened, but the poor thing's ear was almost gone, I managed to bandage it up and it looks like it will heal"

A small smile spread across my face. "Though I doubt I would be able to do as good a job as you were. I'm sorry, but I need to cut this visit a bit shorter as Princess Celestia has called me in again. I just hope Princess Luna has forgiven me by now" I said chuckling and starting to get up. "Take care up there, and tell the girls I said hello"

I started walking past the different gravestones towards the exit.

_I must say, for someone who could have any mare in this world, you stay away from them all when all you want is an embrace. Why is that? _Ralph's voice echoed through my head again.

"Well, I doubt I could have any, and losing one is enough for me whether I must live out the years with the animals or not" I said not slowing in the slightest.

As the gate came into view I noticed the young guard tapping away at the ground with his hoof, impatiently waiting for me. When he noticed me walking up, a look came over his face and he motioned with a hoof for me to hurry up.

I rolled my eyes and continued at my walking pace until I reached the gate.

"It took you long enough you slowpoke! Now get in the-" he started, but was cut off as a zipper appeared over his mouth silencing him. I levitated the guard into the carriage as he struggled to break the zipper off and I took off starting to fly towards the castle.

* * *

Ignoring the loud yelling of the guard, I made my way up the stairs that I knew towards the throne room.

_Okay, I will ask once, nicely, PLEASE shut him the hell up! _I heard Ralph's voice echo through my head again only making me chuckle.

"Why're you laughing at me?! You assaulted one of Celestia's royal guards! You're lucky I don't have you thrown into the dungeon!" I heard the guard say, but I paid him no heed again as I only continued climbing.

'Hm, must say, he is growing annoying' I thought wrapping the guard in magic and teleporting him out into the castle courtyard. 'Ahh, there we are! Peace and quiet!'

_Would've been better if you cut out his throat _I heard Ralph's voice say.

"Maybe" I said coming to a stop at the top of the stairwell, knocking on the large door before pushing it open with magic. The throne room stood much as I had remembered it, a few of the banners had changed. Leading up to the throne bright yellow banners hung from the ceiling, and mimicking it on the left side save the coloration being dark blues and blacks.

Coming up on the twin thrones, I bowed before the pair of alicorns and they in turn lowered their head slightly.

"I see that nothing much has changed" I said breaking the silence that had overcome the room. I gave the room the once over again, before returning my attention to a rather concerned looking Princess Celestia.

"It is good to see you again Jason" The princess said, concern echoing in her voice. "but we lack time for formalities. My sister and I have come to a rather, unfortunate conclusion"

"Yes" Her sister Luna continued. "We have seen signs that Discord, Spirit of disharmony will be breaking free of his prison soon"

I looked at the two oddly for a moment but shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Pardon me, but from what I understand of this Spirit of Disharmony, should you not be getting the Elements of Harmony to..." I trailed off. 'Ah, yes, the last of them died not too long ago didn't they?' I thought looking away from the monarchs.

"Well..." Celestia started, "If we are correct, then your daughter is actually one of them, along with her group of friends"

My mouth fell as I looked back at them. "H-how do you know?" I asked shocked.

The monarch let out a sigh and shook her head. "We don't know for sure, that's why we need you to bring her and her friends in so we may speak with them"

**Ending Notations: Apologies for the short beginning chapter, and as previously stated, less insanity. But all good stories must begin with a hook of some kind.**


	2. Running

**Author's Notations: Heh, reading my old story, memory lane is rather nice this time of year, maybe you all should make a visit to yours.**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

A flash shown across the room for a second startling many of the animals around making them flee as I appeared, but I had other thoughts on my mind.

'My daughter is an element of harmony?' I questioned frantically shooting up the steps of the small cottage towards the young mare's room.

_If you but remember, they said they had a theory she is. Even if they're immortal, it doesn't mean they're always right. _Ralph said, starling me enough for me to trip and fall on the top step.

"Shut up!" I retorted, regaining my footing and continuing to the girl's room.

I rounded the corner that led to the different rooms in the house, eyes jumping to my destination. Almost flying down the hallway, I reached the door and it flung open with magic only to find that Marrisa was not there.

'Damn it all!' I cursed opening the window and flying out.

* * *

I started my search by flying above the growing town a few times but found no signs of the young alicorn. Spotting AppleBuck walking down the road towards the old farm that had been in their family since Granny Smith.

Speeding towards the stallion, I lighted down next a ways away as not to scare the rather jumpy pony. "AppleBuck" I said trotting up to him.

He obviously heard me as he turned around and greeted me with a smile. "Wel' if'n it ain't Marrisa'a 'Daddn'" the stallion said. "Wha't can a do yea' fer"

I started panting from all the flying I had done. "I...need to know... where...my daughter is..." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Well, gee sir" AppleBuck started, "I duno where sh' is now, buh' I saw her with Zenran a whil' ago..."

"Thanks" I said quickly before taking off again and flying away. After getting halfway across town, I realized that I had no idea where the zebra lived.

I took a guess at where his mother used to live, performed a rather steep turn, and flew in the direction of the Everfree.

But right as I managed to turn around, I saw Rainrunner heading strait at me. Unable to think quickly enough to react, the two of us collided racking my brain and sending the two of us in a downward spiral.

I tried unsuccessfully to regain flight, but the thrashing mare managed to hit me in the face a few times before we hit the ground sending a wave of pain up from my back.

Rainrunner was still thrashing on top of me until I rolled over onto my stomach letting the mare fall off of me and regain her senses.

"You need to watch where you're going, ya know that?" The pegasus said before turning from me and walking off.

I slowly got up and popped my back, making a few of the surrounding ponies cringe at the loud cracks. Looking back at my wings I noticed that one was hanging down.

"Whoa, I would get that checked out. Looks like a sprain" I heard a male voice say. I looked up to find that a small crowed had gathered around a the impact zone, and also saw the dark blue pegasus that had been talking to me who was looking at my wing.

I looked back at the wing and levitated it, wincing in pain, back up to where it was folded before taking off at a gallop towards the forest.

* * *

Arriving at the edge of the forest, I quickly found myself panting from my mad dash to get here.

Looking at the forest, you never would've guessed that it had once been so terrifying and evil. Beautiful pink flowers adorned the willows on the treeline and further in other blooming trees and such could be seen. But the thing that caught my attention was what looked to be a hundreds of fireflies buzzing around just inside the forest.

_Who goes there? _A familiar voice said as I started to walk into the forest.

My eyes shot around, knowing I should recognize the voice, but I found myself unable to. 'T... Tienn? No, that's not it, what was that... spirit? Yea! What was her name?...' I questioned standing right at the edge of the forest.

Whatever it was that had talked to me had obviously gotten curious at the lack of response because I noticed a rather larger glowing figure moving around behind the trees taking looks at me. The many glowing dots seemed to stray away from it's path as well.

Shrugging, only wanting to find my daughter, I only continued into the forest. Only to find myself face to chest with the glowing pony-like figure.

_Oh, it's you! _I heard the voice again, coming from the figure before me only seconds before the glowing being wrapped it's hooves around me in an embrace, which I returned rather awkwardly.

_How've you been Jason? _The being asked as I continued to rack my brain for her name.

"Pretty well actually, I'm looking for my daughter at the moment though, have you seen her?" I asked, thinking I had finally remembered the spirit's name.

_You had a daughter? I remember a foal you were carrying around, but I never caught her name _the glowing being said putting a hoof up to her chin. _I did see a younger alicorn mare walking around the forest with a zebra, if I remember correctly they're over by the zebra's mother's house._

I nodded "That's most likely her!" I said with a large grin on my face, happy to finally be able find my daughter.

_Yes but what happens when it turns out she is an element of harmony, and she needs to leave? _Ralph's voice echoed in the back of my head once again making my eye give a slight twitch at the thought.

_Are you alright? _The glowing being asked putting a hoof up as if to make sure. _You look sort of pale_

I shook my head trying to clear it and nodded at her. "I'm fine Tein, there's no need to worry about me" I said chuckling.

A smile appeared on the spirit's face, but she said nothing more, turning around and motioning for me to follow towards my destination.

* * *

The forest had changed so much, that it had become impossible for me to recognize the places I had been inside of it. Bright blue flowers bloomed over to the side of the path and creatures that had been hostile now frolicked as if they were deer.

'Wow, that curse... How long had it been here?' I questioned watching a manticore lapping up water from a small river.

_Meh, your memories of how it was before looked nicer. Especially with all of those shades _Ralph interjected.

_I see you're still having problems with those voices _Tein said as I told Ralph to shut up. _Well it does make sense, seeing as how I wasn't in your head long enough for it to heal. _

I looked down at the path under my hooves. "Well, things got rather lonely after my wife passed away..." I said, making the Spirit shoot an inquiring eye towards me, but I remained quiet.

_It wasn't your fault, all beings are destined to pass on eventually whether from natural causes or from a powerful enemy. It is inevitable my friend. _The spirit said, obviously trying to cheer me up. _All you can do now, is hope for her to be happy where she is and live your life to the fullest. For her if nopony else. _

I let out a chuckle and nodded. "You know, you're right" I said looking back up a the spirit.

_Unless she's wrong and Fluttershy is in eternal torture _Ralph said, only making me angry.

"Silence yourself" I said as we neared the odd tree that Tein said Zecora used to live in. My mind flashed back to when she had helped on my little 'quest' of freeing the Everfree from the curse.

_Well here we are, if I'm correct, you're daughter and her friend should be inside. _The spirit said. _Now I hate to cut our reunion short, but I must attend to something. My brother is having a bit of trouble with that old hydra, I hope to see you again. _Tein said bowing respectfully.

"I hope so as well my friend" I said returning the bow.

I looked back up at the spirit, but she had vanished, and in her place were many of the glowing orbs that quickly dispersed among the trees.

Turning back to the house, I knocked on the door and waited hoping that Marrisa hadn't left already.

My fears were soon dashed as none other than my daughter opened the door a rather surprised look plastered onto her face. "Daddn?" She asked, and I smiled at her. "How'd you get out here?"

I chuckled and waved a hoof as if it didn't matter. "It's unimportant, I've received some rather urgent news from the princesses. Come, we need to collect your friends as well, get Zenran and I'll go see what I can do about the rest, meet me at home in..." I trailed off looking up at the sun. "about ten minutes"

I spread my two good wings and prepared to take off, but Marrisa stopped me. "What's going on Daddn? Is something wrong?" A worried look came to her face and her zebra friend came up behind her with a questioning look on his face as well.

"I'll explain it at home, just please, do as I asked" I said before taking off towards the town.

* * *

I arrived back at my cottage, leading Marrisa's group of friends. Rainrunner, who still wasn't exactly happy with me for crashing into her, Applebuck, Blue Balloon, and Starswirl.

"So wha't did ya' want us here fer anywho'?" Applebuck asked.

I shook my head, "It would be better if the princesses explained, but we're still missing Marrisa, and Zenran" I said looking up at the sky, noticing that time was almost up.

"We're here!" My daughter's voice shot out of the forest quickly followed by the clomping of hooves against the ground catching my attention.

"Alright" I said as they got closer. My horn started glowing and a small field surrounded us before a large flash of light and we were in the castle, in front of the princesses.

"Woah" I heard Blue Balloon say, before Starswirl bounced up to the princesses and waved.

"Hiya princesses! This is a pretty nice place! Perfect for a..." The energetic unicorn said before I cut him off by zipping his mouth closed.

"Apologies" I said bowing. The ones behind me did much the same, but the energetic unicorn started pulling on the zipper over his mouth.

"It's quite alright" Celestia chuckled, before her visage became one of seriousness. "I hate to just strait to work before introductions are done properly, but we have little time"

* * *

**Ending Notations: I seem to of forgotten many things about this story, so if I mess something up horribly, send me a PM and tell me if you will. I've been reading through the original, but some things I've been unable to find. **


	3. Disappointment and Meeting

**Author's Notations:**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

"Little time for what?" I heard my daughter's voice sound off as Starswirl continued his struggle with the zipper over his mouth.

"Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony is becoming dangerously close to being released again" Princess Luna piped up before her sister could open her mouth. "After the elements of harmony lost their ties to this world, the spell has been growing weaker and weaker"

I looked back to the group, all of them wearing faces of shock, save my daughter who knew nothing as I did. "So you're sain' that we need ta' use these, Elements of Harmony, and put Discord back in stone?" Applebuck asked.

Celestia nodded and her horn started glowing. A flash of light and a group of stone spheres, all etched with a different shaped gem, appeared on the floor in front of us.

_Well these seem bucking useless. 'Oh! Lets play marbles with the evil spirit! Maybe he'll change his ways!' _I heard Ralph's sarcastic voice in the back of my head making both of the princesses' eyes dart in my direction as I mumbled quiet threats to him.

"Your majesties" I heard my daughter's voice break the odd silence that had enveloped the room. "Where are the elements if we need to defeat 'Discord'" She said in uncertainty. "These seem to only be rather large decorative stones"

As her companions gawked at her I noticed the older of the princesses trying her best to hold back her giggles. "Well my little pony" She started. "These are what the elements of Harmony turn to after their users either lose connection with them or... pass away" The alicorn's face fell as she said the last part followed quickly by many of the ponies.

The princess quickly regained her composure and sat back up. "We have invited you all here that way we could see if your friendship is strong enough" she said.

"Of corse it is princess! We'll take down this Discord guy and be home in time for dinner!" Rainrunner almost shouted.

"Now hold on ther' sugar..." Applebuck said, stepping next to his wife. "We don't even know if we're compata'ble"

"A very valid point Applebuck, but there can't be any harm in trying" Zenran said stepping forward.

I watched as each pony, or zebra, went up and picked up a sphere, examining it. They all looked at one another unknowing of what to do.

_Maybe you need some kind of magic word... like, abracadabra! _Ralph's voice sounded again making me snicker this time.

Silence was dominating the room as the five ponies, and zebra, looked at the respective orbs.

"Well... my mother would tell me about how she had said how the elements went with her respective friends..." Blue Balloon said making everyone look at the stallion. "she told me that's how they defeated Nightmare Moon"

I noticed Luna's eye twitch at the name, but the small group agreed. "What were they again?" I heard Rainrunner ask.

Starswirl started waving his hooves around madly along with hopping motioning to me for the zipper over his mouth. I rolled my eyes and the hindrance to his talkativeness vanished.

"Oh! Oh! It was Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic!" he said clapping his hooves together.

'Sounds about right' I thought. As the group got to describing how their friends had the previously stated traits.

"Well, I've never heard Applebuck say anything besides the truth" Rainrunner said with a smile, motioning towards her mate.

The stallion chuckled and pulled his mother's stetson lower onto his head. "Well, Blue Balloon here's been known to be just as kind as kind can be"

Blue Balloon smiled at the complement, "Well I've always know Zenra to help those in need"

The zebra chuckled, "Well Starswirl's always been one to cheer everypony up!" he said knocking hooves with the overexcited unicorn.

"Well Rainrunner's never been one to let anypony down!" Starswirl said bouncing in place.

I looked to the back of my daughter's head and chuckled. 'How appropriate...' I though eyes glancing to the five sided star on her flank which was connected to two others forming a small triangle. 'Well if she is the element of magic then she'll at least know what she's doing'

A few minutes passed, nothing happening, before Starswirl started tossing his orb up into the air like a ball. "I've got nooothhhing!" he said.

"This is a rather unfortunate turn of events" Princess Celestia said making all of the ponies, and the zebra, turn to look at her.

I looked between the princess and the group holding the elements of harmony. "Then how're we supposed to defeat this Discord character?" I asked eyes falling upon the element in my daughter's hooves. "Must we find who it is that represent these elements?" I said looking back up at the princess.

A worried look came across the alicorn's face. "I fear we may. Though unfortunately _True _friendship is hard to find. We were lucky to have Twilight and her companions when we needed them, but..." she trailed off looking at the elements.

"I fear we may find them too late..."

Immediately after hearing the princess saying that, a loud laugh was heard though the chamber. "Oh come now Celestia, you of all ponies were never one of give up hope!" a voice said.

The princesses looked around in worry before realization hit them. "Discord" Celestia said making her sister look at her worriedly.

"My my my! It's only been one hundred fifty six days Celestia!" a large snakelike creature said appearing behind the princess. "Where are our little Elements of Harmony?" The odd creature picked up Celestia's throne as if it was nothing and looked under it, only for the throne to stay where he had lifted it to when he let go of it.

"Oh my!" it said looking over at the younger of the sisters who was now standing in front of her throne. "If it isn't little Luna! Have we come out to play this time?" the creature said hopping onto the mare's back and wrapping his hands around her neck.

_Well I can say I quite like this fellow! _I heard Ralph's voice, but I ignored it.

"Oh and who all be?" The creature said hovering over to the group who were holding the Elements of Harmony only for me to step in front of them.

I looked up at the being for a moment but he just smiled down at me before disappearing. "Wow, I never would've thought there was someone as insane as I am here" I heard behind me as I felt something play with one of my wings.

I looked around to see the creature was upside down playing with it much like a child would. Almost involuntarily I started to laugh as the creature continued, stopping almost as soon as he let go.

I shook my head and put a hoof up to it trying to figure out what just happened.

_Oh I like this guy! What was his name? Discord or something like that? He's very amusing! _Ralph's voice echoed in my head again.

"And look what we have here!" Discord said as all of the stone spheres floated towards him, including the one that my daughter still had a hold of. "All of the Elements of Harmony, and... Another alicorn?" he questioned looking at Marrisa then to me, and at the two Princesses. "My my my! Where did you find these two? Get a few more and we could have a party!"

"Enough toying Discord" Celestia said, looking not amused in the slightest. "What do you want this time?"

The being disappeared again only to appear on the princess' back. "Oh come now Celestia, you're no fun! Enjoy yourself a little!" Discord said starting to play with the alicorn's hair.

"HEY! Nopony insults the Princess!" I heard Rainrunner's voice sound making Discord look over the princess' head and over at her before appearing right next to the pegasus.

"Hmm, you remind me a lot of another rainbow pegasus" he said looking over the mare. "What was her name again...? Ah yes! Rainbow Dash" he said getting very close to the pegasus' face.

The mare looked rather stunned, but stood her ground. "What? Are you going to start bad-mouthing my mother now too?!" Rainrunner practically yelled in the spirit's face.

Discord leaned back, not wanting to be spat on as it appeared, before the maniacal returned to his face. "Oh calm yourself Rainrunner" He said surprising all of us. "I've only come to cause chaos!" he said raising his arms into the air before laughing and disappearing in a flash of light.

'You're right, he's not that bad' I thought.


	4. Untitled 1 Copy 11

**Author's Notations: My Humble apologies for the length this took to write, and as usual the quality. Sometimes it just takes me a bit of time to get into my... whatever it's called. Read and Review if you will please. **

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.  
**

* * *

"Princess?" Blue Balloons' voice rang out through the stillness that was left after Discord had vanished. "If I remember reading it correctly, wasn't it you and your sister who trapped discord in stone in the first place?"

The Princesses looked to each other, both bearing grim looks. Celestia let out a sigh, "Yes, it was us, but the Elements of Harmony were based around our traits of being with each other for so long. We were best friends, but due to..." The princess looked away, "the Nightmare Moon incident, we were separated for so long and have forgotten what allowed us to wield the Elements"

I looked up to the Lunar princess to find her grieving much like her sister.

A quiet "Oh" echoed around the deathly quiet room sending an odd shiver down my spine as thunder was heard. Everyone's eyes darted to the windows to find what looked to be bubbles of some kind flying backwards up into the bright blue clouds.

* * *

I held my wings out covering Marrisa's head along with Zenran's. The princesses had offered us coats when it appeared to of started snowing outside, but as soon as we had made it out and the smell of detergent assaulted my nostrils I took mine off and gave it to one of the guards asking him to return it.

"So how long do you think it's going to be like this?" My daughter asked me as we passed the front gates and came out of the dome that the princesses had put up to keep unwanted guests from visiting.

I looked up into the sky and shrugged. "I would guess either it will change again soon, or he will keep it this way for a while" I said.

"I believe she meant the odd weather in general" The zebra beside me said.

"Oh in that case I have no idea. I've never dealt with a spirit of chaos before" I said, again shrugging, this time accidentally dumping the majority of what I had collected on my wings onto the two I was trying to keep the power off of.

After a second a heavy wind swept past us taking much of the detergent with it making my mistake go unnoticed. The wind was followed by what seemed to be small balls of popcorn, coming from right in front of us.

_At first this was very amusing _I heard Ralph's voice ring. _Now, it's becoming nothing more than just a flat out annoyance. _

"I can agree with you there" I muttered catching the majority of the balls before making them disappear in a small puff of smoke. "so why did you want to head back home? I mean the princesses did offer you and your friends to stay there while they came up with a solution" I asked the zebra beside me.

"Well, I didn't feel right letting Marrisa out here to be honest" Zenran said, scratching at the back of his head. "I know she has you, being her dad and all, but..."

'How cute' I thought erecting a small barrier deflecting the small popcorn balls. 'He has a crush on my daughter. Well either that or he's just being chivalrous'

I noticed how the zebra was looking down and a slight red hue played across his face.

I let out a slight chuckle, but only continued walking. _You've got no problem with that? What do you think they were doing before you arrived at that house in the forest? _Ralph said, making my eyes narrow.

'You may be a pervert, but I know Fluttershy and I raised her better than that_' _I thought looking over at Marrisa.

A laugh echoed through my head making my eye twitch. _You'd better hope so _

The weird sideways rain of popcorn balls finally ceased, but the sun had slowly changed to a odd shade of green and the grass had started to change to a white and red checkered pattern.

I looked around as things continued to change. "Alright, I think we're far enough away by now" I said turning back to look at the large structure behind us, remembering the princess telling me to wait and get a ways away from the castle before teleporting home.

My horn started to glow it's usual blue color and a bright flash of light blinded the two beside me for a moment before the cottage Marrisa and I lived in appeared.

* * *

A bright flash of what seemed to be lighting and a crack of thunder woke me from a restless sleep.

_Glad to see you're awake, again. _Ralph's sarcastic voice echoed through my mind making me jump. _Aww did the insane immortal have a nightmare? _

"Shut up" I muttered under my breath before lighting my horn up and scanning the room.

Images jumped around in the corners of my tired eyes, but I did my best to ignore them deciding instead to head for the bathroom down the hall from my room.

As I neared the door though, I took notice of an odd rumbling that sounded as if it was coming from downstairs. Curiosity peaking, I started for the stairs despite my frightened nerves protests' that something horrible was down there, waiting for me.

I checked down into the living room only to find my daughter's friend Zenran snoring loudly on the couch. Rolling my eyes I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass for some water. When I turned on the faucet though, the substance that filled the cup I quickly found was not water.

What looked to be mud trickled into the cup slowly making me only look at the substance oddly before turning off the faucet. I sniffed at the semi-solid only to recoil as the smell of strong liqueur assailed my nostrils, teleporting the glass and the substance away I rubbed at my nose trying to ease the slight burning sensation.

_Oh come now, I've seen you down worse stuff you sissy! _Ralph said again only being an annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and headed back upstairs back to the bathroom, only to find that the room had been coated with an odd fluffy substance.

I felt at the cotton-like fibers but quickly shrugged it off in favor of using the toilet.

_Least this Discord guy has a good sense of humor _Ralph's chuckling voice said as I lifted the toilet lid only to find what looked to be purple clouds.

Rolling my eyes I sat down to release the tension I felt on my abdomen. Letting out an annoyed sigh, I heard an odd splattering sound coming from the roof of the cottage.

As Ralph's laughter echoed through my mind, my eyes narrowed and anger built up in my chest. "Shut the hell up Ralph" I said voice devoid of the humor that he carried.

_Oh quit being such a so- _He started, but I cut him off isolating that part of my brain that I knew he had come from. After a load of twitches and jitters, I managed to get a hold of my body again.

I finished my business and walked out of the restroom, teetering here and there. 'I'm going to hurt that odd snake fool, Discord' I thought tripping over my hooves as I walked out of my front door. 'Now where the hell could I find that idiot?'

Getting up and looking around showed me not much evidence to go by, but across the odd colored full moon I saw what appeared to be the odd prankster.

"What is up with villains and being obvious?" I questioned out loud, only to be answered by nothing more than the wind, which smelled oddly like a skunk had been frightened.

I, rather reluctantly, released the spell I had on my mind, letting me fly without crashing into the earth, only to hear what sounded like he was screaming the whole time I had the spell active.

_Hey! Turn it back on mute! I don't want to talk to you right now! _He yelled again making me flinch.

I started rubbing my temples already feeling a headache coming on. 'Just ignore him' I continually thought to myself as I took off towards the figure in the sky, which was oddly in the same place.

Reaching it though I found myself looking at a kite, in the exact likeness of Discord.

"Oh! Hello up there!" I heard below me before suddenly I couldn't feel my wings and was plummeting towards the ground. Luckily, I landed in a tree, only receiving a few cuts from the branches. Hitting the ground I let out a groan, "Oh it's nice of you to drop in!"

Discord sat in a chair laughing, a kite string sitting in his talon. I turned my head to check to see if my wings were injured, but quickly found that they were gone, feeling at my forehead, I found that my horn was gone as well. "Yes yes, your horn and wings are gone" the spirit said waving his lion paw as if it didn't matter.

I looked back at him only for the kite string and the chair to disappear with a flash of light leaving him floating there. "You should feel lucky, I have chosen you to help me spread chaos around this land!" he said raising his hands in the air. "I only need you to play a simple game to prove your loyalty before I let you have your abilities back"


	5. A Different Voice

**Author's Notations: Homework is killing me, if it takes longer for my other updates, that's why. Sorry**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

A bright flash of light blinded me, rubbing at them with my hooves for a moment I quickly found I wasn't in Equestria anymore.

Odd shapes floated around, beings of different sizes and shapes frolicked about, in the sky, on the ground, a few even catching their breath on the floating objects.

"This shall be your testing ground!" A loud voice boomed across the endless plane making me fall back in surprise and all of the creatures scatter.

Once the shock had faded I got back up onto my hooves. Laughter followed only adding to my aggravation. _Oh wah wah, quit freaking out it's just a g- _Ralph started before I intervened.

"Silence yourself, bloody fool" I growled, "I've been captured by Discord, so I don't quite need your two cents"

"Talking to yourself now are you?" the booming voice echoed around me again, "Insanity, I like that in my friends, so lets get started..."

What looked to be a huge obstacle corse appeared in front of me. "Now I want you to get to the end"

I looked at the corse and raised an eyebrow at it's complexity. 'Yea... no thanks' I thought walking around the entire thing to the other side and stepping on a large red 'X' at the end.

A distorted fanfare went off and confetti went into the ground backwards before the small cannons sprayed frosting on me.

"Great! It only took you five seconds! Now run away from those things" The disembodied voice said before a quiet screech was heard behind me and the creatures were looking at me hungrily.

I quickly turned around and started galloping in the opposite direction, a single phrase repeating through my head; 'I'm going to kill this jerk, I'm going …'

After a while I noticed that the odd sound of the creature's running had silenced so I turned back to find that they had in fact given up the chase.

"Now that's done with!" The booming voice echoed around me again making me jump again. "Hmm, I have no idea what to do for a test now... How about a written one!"

A desk appeared in front of me, a misshaped pencil lying on top of a piece of paper with 'TEST' written in capital letters on the top of it.

I walked up to the test and picked up the pencil with my hoof looking at it's odd shape as it curved into what looked to be a triangle with only enough at the end of one side for me to write with. Shrugging, I just started answering questions.

What is your favorite color?

_Turquoise_

What would you do to a pony who you didn't like? 

A Ignore them.

B Beat them with the short end of a long stick.

_C Use magic on them so they sneeze out their ears for the rest of their lives. _

As I blew through the test with ease, unbeknownst to me, the world around me started to change. Colors distorted to the point of all of them being a mud color. Shapes warped, worse than they already were, and a small blue chicken started running around opening it's beak as though it was calling to something.

Finally finishing the test by putting my name at the top, I felt slightly relieved. The desk beneath the test started running away leaving me standing there watching it go before I noticed that my surroundings had changed.

I looked over at the chicken only for it to look back at me, start flapping it's wings, and disappear into the ground beneath it.

Uncontrollably, laughter started coming out of my mouth, making me more confused on the inside but end up falling over onto my side laughing.

"Alright, alright, you can stop now" Discord's voice came out of nowhere, but I quickly found that I had regained control of my motor functions. I looked around only to find the odd creature floating above me. "Alright, I have come to the conclusion that you're fit to be my apprentice for right now, seeing as how you're not chaotic enough to be my partner" The spirit said taking off a pair of small reading glasses and throwing what looked to be my test over his shoulder just for the two to implode and take the scenery around us with it in what looked to be a gigantic sheet.

The world around us looked as though someone had taken the color out of everything, then dyed it black.

"This will be where you'll show me what you can do" he said throwing his arms above his head while a giant smile stretched across his face.

A very small flash lit up the area around me for a split second and a familiar weight was on my head, along with the breezy feeling that came along with the magic.

I pointed it at the floor and it changed into a swirling pattern that was constantly changing. 'Just show him your wildest ideas, maybe he'll let you alone' I thought, making the sky a deep purple color. Next the sun started rising showing light to the few small things I had changed only for me to grow annoyed with it and make it start spinning in the sky almost too fast to keep track of.

"Not bad... for a beginner" Discord started, but I put my hoof up indicating I wasn't finished.

Bent on impressing the spirit now, I started letting my thoughts just become a reality. A unicorn with it's horn where it's tail should be and vise-versa, an elephant dancing with a top hat and a cane, a creature that I couldn't identify doing a mime impersonation. And finally, across from the constantly going sun, I put the moon, but made some alterations.

A large set of gray teeth adorned the giant face along with a set of wide staring eyes.

I heard a chuckle behind me making me stop before making something new only to find Discord laughing. "You're pretty good! The last pony I worked with that had the gift of insanity was almost as good as you are, but I will change one thing" The spirit said wiping a tear from his eye and snapping his claw-like hand.

I turned around to see the moon blowing raspberries at the odd creations I had made making them cover their faces.

A smile spread across my face again. _See, he's not that bad, you just need to get used to him _Ralph's voice said making me roll my eyes, but doing nothing to kill my good humor.

Another voice sounded off in my head though, one I hadn't heard in many, many years.

_Are you sure you should be doing this? I.. I mean he is the sp-spirit of chaos _

My eyes went wide, but Discord started talking again knocking me back into reality, though I tried to cling to the voice.

"Well, we'll have to get started, how's tomorrow sound? Oh, and sorry about that one incident in the bathroom, thought it was that zebra's house. Thought it was pretty funny" He said, but I was still trying to regain a grip on the voice.

"Yea, that'll be great, and it's fine no worries" I said, looking at the ground with a hoof up to my ear.

"You alright there?" his voice sounded off again making me shake my head trying again to clear it.

"Oh, heh, yea, I just thought I heard someone" I said looking back up at the spirit, though he looked eviler to me.

* * *

A bright flash of light blinded me yet again quickly followed by the sensation of falling. Finally rubbing the white out of my eyes I looked down to find that the ground was quickly approaching. Letting out a yelp, I summoned a force field around myself only to impact the ground with a solid **thump**.

Shaking my head again trying to clear it, I looked around only to find myself in a good sized crater, about the same size as the field I had summoned.

Climbing out of my hole, I started muttering a bit, annoyed that I had been relieved of my wings given only my horn back for my apprenticeship. 'Thankfully I still have all of my spells' I thought chuckling. 'Just have get better at this whole 'chaos' thing before I get my wings back. Can't be that hard'

_S-so you're going to cause o-other ponies problems just to get what you want back? I-I thought you were that stallion who saved all of those other ponies from that curse and changed the Everfree back into a beautiful forest_ The soft voice echoed through my head again.

I stopped and looked back at the town finding so many odd things going on. A pair of ducks hopped by their feet turned more rabbit-like. I let my head fall and a sigh escaped my mouth. "Bloody hell..." I muttered under my breath as I unintentionally headed for town in the complete opposite direction of my house.


	6. What Happened To You?

**Author's Notations: Short chapter. Blegh. Review if you will**

**My Little Pony is a creation of Hasbro, All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes only to find the spirit of chaos lingering over me.

"Hey! It's tomorrow! So wake up!" I heard him yell picking me up and shaking me violently. I felt bile start burning it's way up my esophagus, but right before I lost what little I had in my stomach the spirit dropped me back where I had been lying.

I rolled over on my back only to find the moon still lingering over the land. "But it's still night time" I said as something soft brushed against my fur.

"Yes, technically, but it's been twenty four hours so it's tomorrow!" the obviously excited spirit said with a laugh. "Now we can cause all kinds of chaos, but we start with the city of Canterlot! I hate those bloody gardens..." Discord said starting to ramble as he walked away.

I rolled over and got up, wincing as the area where my sprained wing had been was still sore. I looked around only to find myself in the graveyard standing next to one that had flowers blooming around it. A light pain in my chest called up to my brain making me put a hoof up to it.

My memories jumped to what had happened yesterday, making me call out in my head.

_What the hell do you want? It's too early for you to bug me..._ was my only reply from Ralph making my head droop.

"Hey! Are you coming or what!?" the spirit of chaos yelled from the gates of the graveyard.

My head shot back up at breakneck speeds, and I started after Discord, shooting a worried eye towards the grave.

* * *

Discord and I started running through town, changing things at will. A produce cart here into a lion, a signpost there into a rocket.

Every so often we'd see a pony and take turns on deciding what to do to them and proceeding to laugh.

The first one Discord decided to decapitate and send it's head rolling along only for the body to gallop after it. A pink mare I made sneeze broccoli and then sent her on a sneezing spree sprouting broccoli everywhere.

During the middle of our fun, an odd tingling sensation traveled up from my legs, but I ignored it deciding instead to continue causing chaos.

A loud cry broke my concentration as I was about to make a house shoot up into the sky.

"Daddn!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned around to find an alicorn running at me, but I couldn't think of her name as new ideas popped into my head for making things different. "What happened to you?" the mare cried as she looked me over.

_Why not just make her hooves very sticky so she can't move? _Ralph's voice popped into my head making me snicker.

"Daddn, you need to come with me, Zenran's in trouble! He got trapped underneath a tree!" she said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

I felt torn almost, part of me wanted to go with her and help her with whoever her friend was, but a nagging voice continued to nag me with ways to mess with her.

A bright flash of light blinded me for a moment and an unnatural cold surrounded me I rubbed at my eyes only to see a grayed out version of myself standing in front of the mare that had been begging me so much to help her.

Almost as a slap in the face her name came back to me and I cursed that I had been unable to recognize her. _"My daughter of corse!" _I said out loud hitting myself in the head with a hoof. My attention quickly drew back to the scene before me as Marrisa let out a scream looking up at me.

"_What?" _I said before looking over at myself who was looking up at me with a wide grin across his face. Then it hit me _'What the hell! Why is my body over there while I'm right here!?' _I questioned in my head.

"Well I can see that it worked" My body said with a terrifyingly recognizable voice. "For almost one hundred years... I've been trapped in your bloody head! But I'm free!" Ralph said falling to the ground laughing.

"D-daddn?" Marrisa questioned towards me switching her line of sight between my body, which was still rolling on the ground laughing, and my floating form.

"What's going on over there?" Discord's voice sounded from on the other side of one of the buildings.

Acting quickly, I willed myself over near my daughter, praying to whatever God there is that my magic still worked, and activated an invisibility spell masking our presence.

We both watched as Discord teleported right above my body giving it an odd look. "Are you done?" he asked as Ralph's echoing laughter stopped.

"Oh, Heh, I think I might be done for right now" Ralph said, obviously trying to hold back the laughter.

"Alright then, let us get back to what it was we were doing!" Discord said pointing his bird talon into the air. "Causing Chaossss!" he said flying up into the air before disappearing with a flash of light.

My body let out a laugh and galloped back into the city.

* * *

"What in hell is going on?!" Marrisa shouted as I strained myself to lift the large log off of the zebra. "I mean, Daddn! You're a ghost! Ho..."

I threw the log off of Zenran and put a hoof into my daughter's mouth cutting her off as I started panting out of habit. _"Marrisa... you need to stop... talking so much... when you're scared..." _I said.

"Whoa" I heard Zenran's voice and turned to him with a scowl.

"_Just shut your mouth now boy..." _I said coldly.

I felt Marrisa jump away from my hoof and I turned back to her, only to see her with her tongue hanging out. "I fink my tong went num" she blubbered.

I let out a chuckle, but quickly felt as though something had sucked the energy out of me. _"whoa" _I managed to say before I felt something tugging on my tail.

I looked back only to see a long strand weaving and winding it's way into town. I tried to get a better look at it, but as soon as I touched it, it seemed to disappear.

"Daddn" I heard behind me. I turned around to find a very worried looking Marrisa. "How long are you going to be like this?"

I shook my head, unknowing of the answer, and still feeling a great deal of fatigue. _"I don't know..." _I said looking down at the ground, but an idea popped into my head. _"Marrisa, do you still know how to do that teleportation spell I taught you?" _

She looked unsure for a moment but nodded her head. "I've never tried to teleport more than one pony though" she said.

"_Well now's a good a time as any to see if you can!" _I said going over to her and grabbing on. _"now you remember you need to visualize where you're going, right?"_

"Yes, but I don't know where you want me to go!" she said rather annoyed.

I laid my head down on her torso and chuckled. _"I want you to go outside Canterlot Castle, right outside the force field" _I said, the weariness showing in my voice.

"Um, Daddn, I've never teleported that far, I don't know if I can" She said sheepishly.

A light groan escaped my voice _"Alrighty then! Please take me to the Everfree" _I said in mock happiness. _"I think I may need a friend of mine's help if its to this point" _

"Daddn? The Everfree? Who's there?..." Marrisa started right off with questions. After a while she was finished, asking only a "Well?"

I let out a sigh, _"You were too young to remember it, and I had left you with Fluttershy, lets just leave it at that" _I said, debating whether to get up and go there myself.

"Well... alright then. If you say so" She said starting off towards the nearby forest.

Zenran, who had been standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face quickly shook his head and followed. "W-wait up!" he called after us.


End file.
